King of the Familys
by 666slipknot666
Summary: Peter RUns into some trouble when he moves to texis after the murder's... but will bobby save the day? Find out next time


The King of the Familys

Chaptor uno (mexican)

Bobbeh was walking along very board. God im so bored says bobbeh and he stumbles along the house fillijng the air with his scant... .. .. He comes to the garage and Hank Hill (dad) is in there fixing a pipe with some Swords and screws. Howdy bobby says the texan dad in a jolly voice. "Dad im so bored" booms bobbin loudly and hank gets shocked. To the coar? "Bob Can I mean Dad can I borrow your tules? I need to build a sign" well alright bobby says the handsome (hanksome) man and he smiles a soft smile... A proud dad light shines on his face "i need to build a sign that says Im gay with meg Griffith" BUH!

"Ehehehehe" Said Pepper im glad I planned the murders so we had to move to texis. " "Me to" said Lopise who was building a tacos with Possum meat. Lol. Sterwie was getting into the Texis Mood by pretending a cowboy. And he had leather chaps that didnt have a butt. lol hes gay Meg walked along the sidewalk dreaming of her new boy friend bobby Hall. Wow im sooooooo in love with this fat kid said meg out loud. Hes so kewlies. To bad he thinks im the boy of his dreams but im a girl? lmao time to go meet my tubby hubbie. She took a note out of her hat and it said "meet at the cattle ranch at 3 o clock" YIKES said meg ITS ALREADY 2:59 and 59 SECONDS so she ran like sonic to the cattle place and bobbeh was there not wearingh a shirt. Daaaanng said meg HOT

Juts then... .Hand hold moseys up in his Packup Truck and he spies the two boys kissing on the lips... very gay.. Hes going to get Gobby into the car. Trouble.

Pepper griffith saw the whole thing through his murder camera and he got a surprised look. This is the first time my Megan Daughter has ever liked a boy. ah.. gay. then lousi said THE TACOS ARE READY and peter said oh boy! sweet and went to eat them. He forgot. hacksaw

Hank Had this look on his face: :0 Like what's not too pleased if ya catch my "Drift. " "Bobby... Who said u could use my power tools to be gay!" Bobby was power sanding the warts off megs stinkey feet and the wart dust was going in his mouth and he was like Aw Yeah. Hank tried to pull the two boys apart but then he got surprised by a clank of two iren swords. It was cloud Strife from Final Fants and eh was fighting Boomhoward With BIG KNIFES Boomhouser said dang ol talkin bout skulls Im talking about big bloods man. Talkin bout karate chops. Ole said the spanish swordsman as he slapped boomhower in the proude solemn face . Cloud casted a magical spell of ice on Boomhowards feet and booms went GAH! DANG OL COLD FEET and danced a light step to try to warm his chilled foot. Claude Star took out a tacos and ate it and he was all "Dang this taco is pretty good Mi Amigop" and his green hps flashed powerfully with a mighty light. Bobby and his hot bishie went inside to watch jimmy neutron and suddenly clods latino curse made a giant burro crash into the house. And bob and Meggys bones were making out because they were gay skeletons with blooddy kisses. Christop said Wow HOT then went to the b-room to drop a d. Really fast because hes a swell pooper. Unforchunately, the Evil Monkeh ate the dooky (green day \m/) and chris culdent show it off to his frends. BUT THEN... THATS NOT ALl

bomehouser was On top of the world because he land a slick kick onto that wide mexican nose and Clops fell to the ground with a clash. "Take that u slitty-eyed jerk" said Bopsower and he jumped for glee . Onto a car. Which was TIFAS LOW RIDER she ran down boomhower and as he was dead he looked over and saw mexicen flags on the low rider covered in his guts. A hawk ate the guts and gained very strong powers. But Boomhowards skillful soul was too bad and the hawk was taken over by his spiret. It sprouts arms and says Now my name is boomhawker and i will Flap u to ur death. ha ha. It flicked its hands fastly at clude and he could not stand this taunt. If you move very quickly at a mexican they get ticked because it disrups their nachrual laziness. Tify came out of the car and she did a flip onto the hawk. Ill tame you yet you land lubber said the latina girl . She had a weave. Which was poison. And she wipped her poisonouse hair onto the animal which became an afraid pet. The hawk curled alot and went cooo... coooooo... Ha ha owme

BUT ITWAS A TRICK and the hawk flew too high ... 420 feet "high"... and it farted weed onto the tweo mexicans. But it dident work. They qwere too high on pot already. As the battel raged onwards they went over 9000 feet "high" and thats where they met seitheroth. It was khon . crossed with quagmire. "Stuped hillbillys " said seitheroth "giggyody" he hit the world with real big asian chin. And the world cracked in two As hit band "slightlie st00pid" played in the bg. Theyre anthems inspiring him to smash the continents. So it was up to that old trickerster Peggy to save the day. booyah Screamed peggy as her giant foot hit khanmires face and he licked it and smiled. Hmmm hott said the boy . While they wernt paying attenchion...

Bobby team up with his dad Honk and their tules fix all the cracks that ugly chin made. Finally... Bobby... u make me so proud says Hank with his dying breath.. ill always be there even when u dont want me to. to guide ur tools and hammers. danit boby... finally that boy is right... diesBobbys muscles swell and he grows into a powerful man. Thank ya kindly dad ill never forget your legacie. bobby climbed abourd boomhawker and used the sword to jab Sephiroths eyes out... Gah said that sayian b*** andd he fell away into space where he died. On planet aliens. Zorg and Snorg and Zorotl ate his bones and blood. Lol

Bobby comes back down to eath and meg goes soooo... and bobby pushes meg and goes Sorreh, im not gay anymore. My shoulders are to strong. he pushed her so hard his hand went throughher head and the blood spelled "cool" on the ground. Then megs body got fried in the texis heat and turned into beef jerky and everyone celebrated with the megs body meat at the fiesta. Til they got to tired.

then the stinkeh meat killed them all and the world felt apart.  
>into space. Only bobbeh was alive floting in space and whoi knows what kind of adventure he finds with alenes. But when he flexes theres an space quack.<p>

The end.


End file.
